The one that got away
by KendizzzzleSchmidt
Summary: Nico has a girlfriend,but he always liked Thalia,Thalia likes him back he just doesn't know, so when Nico and his "GIRLFRIEND" broke up, Nico has found his chance to become Thalia's boyfriend, Thalia said yes now they're gonna suffer all the sacrifices and the hard times as a couple will Thalico survive?
1. ThalicoxD

**Rated TxD I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does!**

**Enjoy Review! **

**Genre: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Characters: Nico, Thalia (ThalicoxD) Percy, Annabeth and some OC * cue evil laugh ***

**Credits to MaydayParade8123 cause I got the flower thingy from her, Don't worry I asked for her permission she said I can use it, so Thanks again to MaydayParade8123;)  
**

3rd person's POV

Everything was going well… well our favorite couple (Percabeth) is dancing on the dance floor, Thalia is with the other hunters and Nico well Nico was with his psycho girlfriend who was yelling at him… Amanda daughter of Hecate, wait! Where are the two going, it looks like Nico is dragging Amanda somewhere in the woods? What the Fudge** (Don't wanna use the cuss word) **Well the two are in the woods for like 10 minutes probably making out or something, Annabeth was walking to Thalia now Percy is getting drinks while Thalia and Annabeth are talking about camp. Finally Nico came out from the woods went to the table dragged Percy and somehow they talked about something.. I do not know what they are talking about but I heard Amanda's name… Amanda's walking out of the woods with tears in her eyes… Wait what? Tears… In Amanda's eyes… This can't be good…

Nico's POV

"Why are you yelling at me?" I asked Amanda annoyed

""Cause I heard you and Leo talking about Thalia" she told me

"So? Thalia's my bestfriend!" I yelled, But Thalia, whenever I'm near her feel butterflies on my stomach, I never felt something like that to Amanda,

"You told him that if Thalia wasn't in the hunt you'll date her and not me!" She was crying now

Ookkk,, I am now speechless, she heard that? Oh Gods! Well I did say that, I always liked Thalia since the day I met her, with her amazing blue eyes, and when she flips her hair, Oh gods I'm melting! And when she smiles… GODS kill me now! She's very pretty, much more pretty than the Aphrodite girls.

"I said that, so what?"

"Ughh! We are done!" she yelled at me

"Fine" I yelled back, I was happy tho I never really liked Amanda, I'm just using her to make Thalia jealus but that doesn't help she ver gets jealous , she will never feel the same way. So I got out of the woods dragged Percy and told him everything.

_ Next Day_

Thalia's POV

Artemis told me to go collect the hunters and go to the big house, Artemis is just telling us that we were just gonna hunt… and stuffs

"Lady Artemis, can I talk to you?" I asked

"Of course Thalia, Hunters you are dismissed" Artemis told them

"Lady Artemis I would like to quit the hunters"

"And why is that, Thalia?"

"I feel like I'm not needed anymore, and I only entered the hunters so I won't be the child of the prophecy but the prophecy is done now, My Lady" I told her… carefully

"Is that all Thalia?" she asked me using the I-Know-Something-That-You –Don't tone… uh oh I have a bad feeling about this…

"No other reasons my lady" I told her

"Well then Good bye Thalia" then with a bright light she was gone…

So now I'm a normal 15 year old teenager… I told Chiron about this then he told me that he's gonna announce this at lunch, so daily activities

_LUNCH_

Chiron made the announcement so I went to cabin 8 Artemis's cabin got my stuffs then went to Cabin 1 Zeus's cabin I quickly unpacked, I finished unpacking lay down on my bed Someone knocked at my door and I groaned, standing up. When I finally opened the door, there was no one there. I looked down to see a yellow tulip on the ground.

_Oh, gods._ I thought. I picked it up gingerly, glancing around to see if anyone was looking suspicious. The commons area between the cabins was pretty much empty, so I slipped into my cabin. Only then did I notice that there was a slip of paper tied to it.

I sat down on my bed and read it aloud. "What's the meaning of yellow tulips?" I read from the paper. I sighed loudly, having no clue. Time to pay a visit to the Demeter cabin. I walked there fidgeting with the flower in my hands.

Finally, I caught a glimpse of Katie, watering flowers. "Hey," I said. She turned to me and smiled. "Do you know the meaning of yellow tulips?"

"Of course. Hopeless love," she said simply.

"Oh," I said stupidly.

"Why?" Katie asked. I could see a smile at the corner of her lips, and I had a feeling she knew.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked, sounding a little harsher than I planned.

"Can't tell you," she said in a sing-song voice. "However, I am supposed to give you this," Katie told me, handing me yet another flower. "It's a yellow chrysanthemum."

"Meaning?" I asked.

She winked. "Read it." I looked down and read the sheet.

"You'll have to talk to a dove for this one," I read aloud. Dove? "Help," I told her.

"Think about it," Katie said. "Aphrodite, dove, you know." I rolled my eyes at this. Why couldn't they just tell me?

I sighed and turned, heading for the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked and waited, but no one came to the door. "They're at the arena," a voice said behind me.

I turned to see Nico walked by with an odd expression on his face. "Uh, thanks," I said, trying to ignore how confident his walk was. His eyes twinkled when he saw the flowers and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Pretty flowers," he commented before heading to his cabin. I watched him leave and then jogged to the arena. Silena was taking a break, sipping water. When she saw me, her eyes lit up and she waved me over.

"Hey!" she said brightly.

"Silena, what's going on with all these flowers?" I asked her.

Silena waggled her finger back and forth. "Can't say. I was sworn to silence. However, I am allowed to tell you what that flower means. Secret admirer," she said. I sighed loudly, getting a little frustrated. Silena handed me a gift bag. "Here's your next clue! Happy hunting!"

I turned on my heel and walked away, only stopping when I reached the forest. I leaned against a tree and opened the bag. It was full of Goldfish. I shook the bag and noticed a slip of paper. I plucked it out.

_Out of all the fish in the sea, I only want you._ That made me blush a little, even though this whole entire thing could be a joke. I turned the paper over. _Head for the waves._

To the beach I go. I put both of my flowers in the bag and started for the lake. Once I got there, I saw Percy sitting with Annabeth. They were laughing and looking at the horizon. I felt like an intruder, but the papers told me to go here. Annabeth noticed my presence and punched Percy's arm. He saw me and grinned, jogging up to me.

"Thalia!" he said happily.

I grabbed him by his shirt. "What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, put him down Thals," Annabeth said. I dropped Percy, who, annoyingly enough, landed on his feet. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I have another clue?" I asked sarcastically. Annabeth smiled and handed me yet another gift bag. I sighed and opened it, only to see a pair on handcuffs. I closed it quickly and raised an eyebrow. "Annabeth, what the hell?" I asked.

She smiled. "Come on! This is the last one! You're almost done." I sighed loudly and reopened the bag, taking out the handcuffs and searching for the slip of paper. Finally, I found it. "Go to your previous prison," Annabeth stated. "Hence the handcuffs."

"Previous prison? I never went to jail," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Gods! Don't be so literal, Thalia. You used to be a...?" Annabeth prompted.

"Nicer person?" I guessed. She face-palmed.

"Hey, what's my nickname for you?" Percy asked, out of nowhere.

"Uh, Pinecone Face. Why, did you're microscopic brain forget?" I asked, smirking.

"No!" he said, returning the smirk. "Why did I give you that nickname?"

"Because I came back from my – oh. Point taken. See you guys later!" I said, turning around, tossing the handcuffs in the bag and jogging to my tree. I slowed my pace when I saw no one there. I slouched down in front of my tree, facing the camp and fidgeted with the flowers for a few moments before my eyes were covered.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice asked.

"Percy? Annabeth? Travis? Katie?" I guessed, hoping that I'd eventually insult them enough that they'd give me a hint. "A child of Hermes?"

"Nope."

"A son of Aphrodite?"

"What the hell? Hell no. HELL NO," the voice said. I smiled, figuring out who it was, but deciding to have fun with it. I felt my heart beat a little faster at the realization.

"Oh, so then you must be a daughter of Aphrodite," I mused.

"Do I sound like a girl? Are my hands not manly?" he asked. I smiled.

"So, a son of... Hades? I'm just going out on a limb here..." I said, grinning.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?" Nico asked.

I nodded slighty. "Eh, most of the time. The flowers were a nice touch," I told him. He removed his hands and I stood up and turned to face him. He was wearing black, head to toe like normal.

"Really? Then you'll love these," he said, handing me a bouquet of ebony roses. I beamed at him and accepted them.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Oh, the meaning isn't half as charming as the other flowers. Black roses mean intrigue, drama, etc. Want to just pretend that they mean 'I love you'?" Nico asked, looking a little nervous.

I laughed and nodded. "I can't exactly say I love you back yet, but I think I'll grow to. I mean, you're hot as hell, and you're nice."

Nico chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing, right?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by his shirt. I pulled him down and kissed him. "Actually, I think it's a great thing," Nico said, leaning down and kissing me again. Then the horn blew signaling it was time for Dinner

_Dinner_

After dinner we told Percy and Annabeth

Then a bright light appeared my Dad, Percy's dad and Nico's Dad all infront of us

All the campers bowed even us… then we all rose.

"What brings the Big Three Here?" Chiron asked them

"Well Thalia, Percy , Nico and Annabeth will be staying in Olympus for a long as we want." My Dad told him

Well I gotta say but all of our jaws dropped as in hanging open

"Why also me? I'm not a child of the big three?"Annabeth told the Olympian gods

"Your mother said so" Zeus told her

"And now we go" Poseidon told us then in a flash of bright light we were in Olympus

**This chapter still doesn't give the point but Before I let anyone die, I need to add some things, I'll put chapters later Hope you like it! REVIEW! No Flames! Please! Credits again to MaydayParade8123**


	2. Our parents approve of our relationship

Thalia's POV

And with a bright flash we are in the throne room…

"Thalia and Annabeth you two will be staying in the same room the 'GIRLS ROOM' at the right while Percy and Nico will be staying in the 'Boys Room' at the left" Zeus Told us

"Uhh…, Dad?" I asked him

"Yes Thalia?" He asked me

"What about our stuffs?" I asked

"It's already in there" He told me

"OK"

We were all standing in front of the Olympian Gods until Percy's phone rang

"Excuse me it's mom" he told us before walking away

After a few minutes he came back.

"Nico, mom said you and I need to go there right now" He told him

"Why?" Nico asked, with his confused look, Oh Gods! He looks so cute when he's confused

"I don't know, c'mon" Percy yelled, giving Annabeth a peck on the lips and a good bye hug for his favorite cousin… ME! I Know that Gods don't have DNA so we really are not cousins, but we are pretty close and sometimes he also can be my Big Brother on how he gets over protective when boys chase after me, or sometimes also he can be my Dad, cause back in the days when I have a break in the Hunters and Annabeth and I go to the mall he's the one who gives me my pocket money.

"Bye Thals!" Nico told me giving me ALSO a peck on the lips, then they left, Artemis is looking at me like I just shot her favorite reindeer while the other Gods jaws are dropping.

"Did he just?- Did he just?- Thalico came true!" Aphrodite yelled squealing

"Yep" Annabeth answered for me

Aphrodite shrunk to mortal sized then become jumping up and down with Annabeth screaming about how Thalico came true and squealing.

I just went to Annabeth and mine's room and drifted to sleep.

_ NEXT MORNING_

I woke up alone in our room so I figured Annabeth I already up, I took a bath brushed my teeth got dressed with Black Shirt black leather jacket black skirt with black leggings inside it, also with black high heeled boots, well the heels is only 3 inch well heights Percy is 6"4 while Nico is 6"2 while Annabeth and I are both 5"8 doesn't mean that you're a hunter doesn't mean you don't get tall., tied my hair in a pony tail. I walked out and I found… Nico, Annabeth and Percy talking to the Olympian Gods

"What's happening?" I asked feeling dumb

"Thalia, the Olympian Gods want to know if we were really dating, which we aren't, right?" Nico told me

"We aren't" I told him

"We went to Aphrodite's 'room' **( I do not know what they call it) **and found this so explain this.

The tape started it's when Nico asked me to be his girlfriend and our peck on the lips yesterday, the tape ended me and Nico both Red…

"Now are you two dating or not?" Lord Hades asked me

"We are! Are you happy now?" I yelled/asked them feeling annoyed

"You are what? Thalia you told me that you only quit because you don't feel needed anymore! And now you and this Death Boy are dating better explain yourself!" Artemis yelled/asked me she looks like she's gonna explode her face was Red and her eyes are full of Anger.

"Lady Artemis this was not part of the plan I swear to the river Styx!" I told her trying to sounds brave but it came out like a rabbit needing help.

"Are you happy with your relationship?" Dad asked me

"Yes, very very very happy!" I told him…

"Well then happy relationship I hope it lasts forever" My Dad told me while the other Gods murmur in agreement except lady Artemis

**This is short I know! Gonna post tomorrow! I do not own PJO! Rick Riordan doesxD Review!**


	3. We need to have jobs

**I'm back! I do not own PJO! Rick does enjoy, REVIEWxD**

Thalia's POV

Ok, so Annabeth, Percy,Nico and I have been staying on Olympus for almost 5 weeks, so we just did this: SHOPPING,SHOPPING AND SHOPPING! Well credits to the Olympian Gods, they are the one who gives us money $!

"Dad, can you give me a fifty?" Percy asked his dad Poseidon

"No son you've been spending too much money." Poseidon told him, while Percy pouted like a big baby.

"Thalia, Nico, Percy and Annabeth infront of us NOW!" My Dad yelled, so the four of us walked there.

"The four of you has been spending too much money, so from now on we won't give you money and you need to have jobs!" He yelles

"WHAT?" The four of yelled… Well Percy and mine's scream is the loudest, you know cause we're the laziest…

"Yes, find jobs now!" Hades yelled

Percy and I just sat on the couch while Annabeth and Nico made their way out to find a job.

"Aren't you two gonna find a job?"dad asked

"Later" We both told him

Percy got up went to Nico and his room, after a minute or so he got out holding to guitars

"I'm gonna teach you how to play the guitar" he told me handing me one

"Ok" I told him

Percy already taught me: Justin Bieber's That should be me, Joe Brooks' superman, Taylor Swift's Speak Now, One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful, One Thing and taken, Adam Sandler's Grow Old With You

Annabeth and Nico went in after he taught me Grow Old with You.

"What jobs have you found?" Percy asked

"I'll tutor little kids, I'll start tomorrow" Annabeth told us

"I work at the bakery downtown "Nico told us face down Red

"You work at where?" Percy teased

"Shut Up, how bout you two?" Nico asked us

"Well…." We started

"You didn't apply for any job?" Annabeth asked

"Well… Yes, but… Yes" We told her

"That's what I thought" She told us.

_ NEXT DAY_

I woke up Annabeth not in our room anymore,I brushed my teeth took a bath, dressed in A red beanie, Purple knee length dress with black leggings with red leather jacket with combat boots. I went outside and found Percy holding his guitar wearing, A red beanie, Purple t-shirt, jeans, with red leather jacket and black vans.

"You wear clothes that look the same" Aphrodite told us

"Yeah, I can see" I told her

"Since we don't have jobs, I was planning let's do what Justin Bieber do, before he got famous" Percy told me

"You mean sing in the streets?" I asked him

"Of course"

"I'm in"

Percy took another guitar then we made our way to the park.

**Not my best chapter, I personally hate this chapter, but having jobs is very important for this story cause this is why they'll break up… sorry Imma Spoiler!, sorry for the bad chapter. Review!**


	4. We had a once in a lifetime oppurtunity

Thalia's POV

We finally reached the park.

"Percy" I said

"What?"

"We're wearing leather jackets and you expect us to sing in the streets?" I asked

"That plan won't work" He told me

"Then why are we here?" I asked

"Cause I never been to this park so I tricked you into singing in the streets." He told me

"I Hate You JACKSON!" I yelled

"Don't worry I love you too"

So I went and sat under the huge tree then strum my guitar, then out of nowhere Percy went to sit with me then strummed his guitar and before I know it we were playing One Direction's: What makes you beautiful.

The song ended when a married couple probably mid aged, wait I know those two! That's George and Martha Hawk! They work at Hawk records, one of the most successful demigods, Martha is a daughter of Apollo, George is the son of Hephaestus.

"Uhh… Little kids can I have your name?" Martha kindly asked us

"Ummm… This is Percy Jackson and I'm Thalia Grace." When I said our names their eyes grew big.

"Heroes of Olympus" George said

"Yeaph"Pecy said popping the p sound

"Along with the other demigods sir" I told them glaring at Percy for taking credit.

"We know" They said" Would you like to record some songs?"

I swear it's embarrassing but Percy and mine's jaw dropped, hit the ground, wide open.

"Would you like?" Martha asked

Percy and I both nodded.


	5. Amanda and strike one!

Nico's POV

Ok, so Thalia and Percy are pretty famous now, and I'm happy but for some reasons I feel sad cause Thalia spend less time with me.

"Thalia, wanna go watch a movie?" I asked

"I can't, sorry Nico" she told me

"Why don't you have time for me anymore?" I yelled at her, Percy and Annabeth turned their heads to face us, even the Olympian Gods, did I forget to mention that we are still in Olympus?

"I'm Sorry" Was all she can say

"Sorry does nothing! If you say sorry will you have time?" I yelled/asked

"Sorry Nico" she said walking out of the door.

I was so mad… I went to camp

_CAMP_

I went straight to my cabin, then my phone rang, it was Thalia, no! Decline. I put my phone in silent so I wouldn't hear my phone ringing and ringing and ringing, I went to take a shower when I walked out woah, 15 missed calls and 10 unread messages, It's all from Thalia, I know. I went outside then walked to her tree. I was thinking until I heard someone call my name

"Nico?" I looked back and saw Amanda

I stood up "Hey"

"What's up?" she asked me

"Thalia and I had a fight" I told her, why am I telling her this? Well it's easy to tell other people your problems.

"Why?"

"She doesn't have time for me" I told her

"I have" she said walking towards me ad before I know it her face was infront of me as in, one move forward our faces will meet.

"I have a girlfriend Amanda, walk away" I told her

"But she has no time" she told me, I thought about it she was right she does have time for me and Thalia doesn't but I LOVE Thalia. Well cheating is bad, but sometimes you need to do it.

So before I knew it my lips smashed into hers, we were kissing, until we heard a sound it's like a girl, then I saw who's the girl standing 3feet away from us.

"Thalia it's not what it looks like I promise" I began but she ran she passed us by I was about to hold her hand but she was too fast, good thing she stopped infront of the Aphrodite cabin… wait what Aphrodite cabin? Then she was with Piper they went to Thalia's cabin.

THALIA'S POV

I can't believe it it… Nico was cheating on me with Amanda… I need comforting so I went to see Piper then we went to my cabin, I told her everything she comforted me and everything but she stopped when someone went barging in.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Thalia I'm sorry" Nico started

"I'm gonna leave you two alone" Piper said before heading to the door. I stood up facing Nico

"What?" I asked

"I'm sorry, It's just I was stupid! I should have tried to understand you, you need to work for both of us, I'm sorry Thals, and can you give me another chance?" he told me, I quickly thought about it, I made my mind I'm gonna give him another chance.

"Fine, But Strike One!" she warmed me and told me

She was about to say something but my lips went crashing to hers, so yeah I hope I don't do it again.

**Review! I do not own PJO!**


	6. Strike 2!

Thalia's POV

Today is Nico and I's 10 month anniversary 2 more months 1 year AnniversaryxD

So yeah work, work and work… My daily schedule.

"Hey Thalia, wanna go see a movie?" Nico asked

"I would love to Nico but I have work sorry" I told him

"Oh it's fine" He told me, wow what happened to him? So yeah back work, I went to work.

Nico's POV

It's fine cause I have Amanda, I am NOT cheating we're going in as friends, so I called her we will meet there.

At 3 in the afternoon we were already watching the movies. We finished at 5pm? I think we walked home she held out her hand.

"As friends" she told me

I nodded took her hand then I felt like somebody's following me, I looked back but none so we kept walking. We stopped beside Thalia's tree

"That was fun Nico" Amanda told me

"Sure is" I told her, then without warning she smashed her lips against mine, I pushed her back.

"Bye Nico" she said before running back to her cabin

"Are you gonna keep this as a secret Nico?" A voice behind me asked

"Only to Thalia" I said

"Turn around"

I turned around meeting a slap

"OUCH!" I yelled holding my cheeks

"I can't believe you!" It yelled

"Babe, is that you?" I asked

"Of course Dummy! And don't call me babe!" Thalia yelled

"I'm sorry she kissed me I pushed her back." I told her

"The holding hands?" she asked

"That's AS FRIENDS, OK?"

"OK"

**I'm very busy right now so I'll update at Fridays and Saturdays only **

**Thanks for reading! More chapters to come! Review!1**


	7. Strike 3 yikes!

1 year anniversary

Thalia's POV  
"Thalia Let's go to the park" Nico asked me

"I can't work"  
"Our 1 year anniversary and work?"

"I cleared all night schedule for you" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

NICO'S POV

I'm MAD! She picks work more than our 1 year anniversary!

"I'm going to camp!" I yelled

"K"

_CAMP_

I sat at my cabin until I heard a knock on the door.

"OPEN" I yelled and saw Amanda standing there

"Can I sit?" she asked "of course"

She sat right next to me "You look sad" she told me

"Come I know the place where you can be happy." She told me

"Let's Go" I told her, she got my car keys then we went to my car then drove to **NEW YORK BAR**

"**C'mon" she yelled then we went inside**

**Thalia's pov**

It's 7:30pm Nico still isn't back yet.

"Where's Nico?" I asked again.

"At camp" Annabeth told me

"Call him and put it in loud speaker" Percy told me

So I did call him and put it on loud speaker.

"**Hello" I yelled**

"**Hi! Who's this?" A girls voice**

"**Amanda is that you?" **

"**Nico the phone's for you" she yelled**

"**Hello" Nico's voice said and he sounded drunk**

"**Nico, What The Hell? You're drunk!" I yelled**

"**No I am not Thalia" he said then hung up.**

…

The 3 of us waited until midnight but he still hasn't come, so we just slept.

NICO's POV  
it's midnight so Amanda and I went back to camp, the last thing I remembered was lying on my bed with Amanda…

Thalia's POV

I woken up, took a bath, brushed my teeth, and dressed up in: White **I 3 Paris** T-Shirt skirt then leggings on the inside then I braided my hair into two laid on each sides of my shoulder, then I went out

"Annabeth Let's go to camp" I yelled

"K"

Then the 2 of us went to camp.

_CAMP_

We were walking down the sword fighting arena and saw the Hecate cabin… without Amanda

Annabeth and I walked there

"Where's Amanda?" I asked

"Yesterday, she and Nico drove to someplace they came back at midnight then she never came back to our cabin" A girl said I think her name is Vanessa.

"OK, thanks" Annabeth told them, I dragged Annabeth to Nico's cabin and opened the door and saw _Nico is laying with Amanda on his bed him hugging her from behind and they are both NAKED…_

I was shocked so I closed the door and dragged her to our car she took the driver seat while I took the shot gun.

We were driving silently

"Thalia, I'm so sorry" Annabeth told me

"It's fine" I told her, but I know that I don't look fine, I'm crying my eyes out, when we got to Olympus I told Percy everything, then we planned that Nico has to admit that e did hook up with Amada last night, Nico came back at like 10 in the morning

"Nico where were you last night?" Percy asked, that's why I love my crazy cousin.

"Camp" was all he said

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked

"Yeah"

"You slept with whom?" Annabeth asked

"No one" He said

"Liar!" I yelled

"What?" He asked

"You Freaking Liar!" I yelled

Then walked out I need to go to the park to think

Nico's POV

She walked out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

"We all know you hooked up with Amanda last night Nico" Percy told me

Uh oh I quickly shadowed traveled to where Thalia is

**Review I do not own PJO**


	8. End of relationship?

Nico's POV

I saw Thalia sleeping under the tree her earplugs are on her ear. So I woke her up

"What do you want?" She yelled

"I want to talk to you"

"I'm still thinking, LATER!" she yelled

Thalia's POV

I am really thinking right now, I wanna cry, I Love Nico, I do really. But everytime we fight it hurts but I don't want us to be over but sometimes you don't get all things you want, sometimes you do things that's unexpected, you do things that you don't even know you could, sometimes you need to let go.

I made my mind. I will END this. I walked to Nico

"So what do you think?" He asked

"Nico, you know that I love you right?" I started

He nodded, Tears streaming down my face

"Yeah, I know that Thalia and please stop crying" He said

"I Love you Nico, but I don't really think we should do this anymore, This is not working so I thought we should end this" I told him

"You're breaking up with me?" He asked

I nodded I can't talk cause I'm too busy crying

"Thalia, Please don't" He started

"We're done Nico, I'm so sorry" I hugged him once more before I let go but he held my hand now our face are very close I leaned in and kissed him, our _last _kiss, I'll miss his soft, warm lips. I pulled apart then started to walk away I could hear him screaming my name, but I ignored it…

Percy's POV

Nico called telling me to go to the park

_PARK_

He told me everything and I swear to the Gods he was crying, I never saw Nico cry like this before, not even when Bianca died, He started punching and kicking trees

"Nico, calm down"

"I messed up Percy" He told me" I could mess up at school at camp at quests but why did I mess up on Thalia? On so many things the fates chose her."

I feel really bad for Nico really bad.

Annabeth's POV

Thalia went here at Olympus told me everything she was crying I was comforting her with the help of Aphrodite.

"I have a question" Thalia said

"What's your question?" I asked

"I was the one who broke up with him but why am I the one who's crying?" she asked

"Cause you still love him" Aphrodite answered for me

"Why did you break up with him?" I asked

"Cause this isn't working out" she answered

"Thalia, Sweetie, look at your fingers" Aphrodite started, Thalia looked at her fingers " You saw the ring?" Thalia nodded "Isn't that the ring that Nico gave you that, that was the symbol the whether the two of you have some rough times you still wouldn't give up on each other?" Thalia nodded

"Then why did you let go? Why did you give up?" Aphrodite asked

"I really don't know Aphrodite, I don't know"

**Review! The next chapter will be on Saturday/Friday either way chapters coming up!**


	9. The one that got away

Thalia's POV

I do not know what to do, I was crying and crying and crying until a person went in, I was hoping it was Nico, but it was just Percy.

"Where's Nico?" Annabeth asked

"At camp" was all Percy's reply

I walked to the couch and slept

_*Dream*_

_Nico was riding his motorcycle, tears streaming down his face he was going to camp. He was over speeding, I want to yell STOP! But this was just a dream he wouldn't hear me._

"_Thalia, why did you leave me, You forgot the promise ring, the vow we gave each other, i can't believe you." He murmured, I wanted to yell at him, tell him that I didn't forget, the promise ring, the vow... That's what I forgot, we vowed that in times of rough things, that even if we fight a million times over little things, we can still make it better, that in sickness and in health we will always love each other, that we will forever cherish the moment of our first kiss, and I suspect also the last._

_Nico was really over speeding, until the motorcycle fell off a cliff he hit his head on a rock then landed on water. Blood was all over the rock, it was gross, but that's Nico everything's gross. I was yelling screaming his name but no._

Percy's POV

Thalia was peacefully sleeping on the couch. Until a bunch of Apollo medics busted in with an unconscious body on a stretcher they put the boy in the infirmary, with their dads help

"Will, what happened?" I asked

"Nico had a car accident" Will told me then going inside the infirmary to help Apollo and his brothers with Nico, then Thalia woke up

"I had a dream, Nico... Car accident" she started then she stared at everybody and lastly... me, I think she saw the sadness in my eyes, so yeah she started crying... Again.

She walked up to me and Annabeth, well I was standing under the throne of Hades, she went there and hugged Annabeth

"It's all my fault, i'm an Idiot I shouldn't have broken up with him" Thalia told her

THALIA"S POV

A cold hand tapped my shoulder, colder than Nico, i turned to look at that person, but I was wrong, it was not a person but a God.

"Uncle Hades, I'm so sorry, this was all my fault" I told him tears... well let's just say I'm still crying

"It's not your fault Thalia, It was his." Was all he said, Hades' eyes always looks sad, but when his eyes started to become sadder than ever... I knew it Nico was gone, same time as Apollo and the other Apollo medics, telling he was dead, I started yelling and screaming.

"NO! NICO CAN'T BE DEAD YOU ARE ALL WRONG!" I yelled, Percy was holding my right hand while Jason on the other.

"Let her go to Nico before we start the shroud" Lord Hades commanded them, his voice was somehow commanding and scary, so I ran to Nico's lifeless body, hugging it.

"I'm sorry Nico, I am really" I told him many times

I stayed there for like 15 minutes until Percy told me to get out cause they'll prepare the shroud, and he also told me to sleep he will just wake me up when the shroud has officially started.

So yeah Nico was my _The One That Got Away..._

**Hope u like it!xD Review chapters coming upxDDDDD**


	10. Nico?

_I saw Nico standing infront of me, I hugged him, tears streaming down both of our faces_

"_Nico, you're not dead!" I yelled_

"_Actually I am, but dad gave me 30 minutes to talk to you" He told me_

"_Ok, What do you want to talk about"  
"Don't interrupt me, OK?"  
"OK"_

"_Doesn't mean that I'm dead, that you won't fall for anyone again, never be afraid to fall inlove, continue your life marry somebody, have your own little kids, do the life that you could've done with me, but just do it with somebody else, but please never ever forget about me._

**ReviewxD Chapters coming! Sorry for this short one Almost done!**


	11. Letter to Thalia

Thalia's POV  
I woke up with a start... It was just a dream, or a beautiful nightmare? I got up and everybody stared at me i put my hand in my pocket and felt a letter in it, I quickly took it out

"Who gave me this letter?" I asked

No one dared to answer until Lord Hades spoke up

"You were all busy at the shroud that Nico decided to write you a letter, He's the one who put it. Thalia, I do not want to ruin your privacy but can you please read it out loud?" Lord Hades said... I was shocked?

3rd person's POV  
"OK" was the only response Lord Hades got from Thalia

_Dear Thalia,_

_I'm sorry for everything, for sleeping with someone that isn't you when we were dating, for almost cheating on you, for not understanding you, It's very hard to make time at your job that's why you spend less time with me, I should've understood it you make time with me even tho it's hard, Thalia I will always love you I may not be able to show it from face to face, but you may or can feel my presence, maybe not human like you, but as a memory, I will never leave your side Thalia, on every show, on every tests, on your future wedding with somebody we might not know yet.*cue laugh*. Never be afraid to fall inlove again, no one can break that loving heart of yours, well except for two. But continue living your life by getting married, having adorable little kids, but never ever forget about me, Never be afraid to talk to me, I will always be there supporting your decisions. Find your 'SOULMATE' as you can see it's not me, I am clearly disappointed, I love you Thalia, I'll love you Forever and Always._

_Loving you always,_

_Nico_

Thalia finished it tears cornering her eyes, put her head down and hugged the letter, then she sat straight.

"_Nico, you told me you're right here beside me, I can feel your presence, I'm also sorry for everything, I love you too FOREVER AND ALWAYS, I might marry someone in the end but it will never be as awesome as you, I'll never forget about you, and you told me you weren't my "SOULMATE" but guess what you are mine and I'm yours, remember we still have the life in Elysium we might not be together here but up there we will live happily ever after like Silena and Beckendorf, but much more happier and did you forget what soulmates mean? Incase you forget it means a __**bestfriend but more the only person who knew me better than anyone else, the one who makes you a better person, well they do not make you a better person, you do it yourself cause they inspired you the one person who believed in you when no else could or when no one else would and nothing can change that. **__You're my bestfriend but more, the one that knows me the best, , you inspire me that's why I became a better person, the person who believed in me when no one else would or could you are my Soulmate and I'm yours gosh! I sound like Drew but it's true really, I love you two Nico Forever and Always" _Thalia said, she was know crying, you can see everyone's face sad, they all pitied Thalia.

**EVERYONE ON MORE CHAPTER THEN THIS IS DONE!**


End file.
